The Heart of the Truest Believer
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Elyon, następczyni tronu królestwa Eledrela, leżącego w Krainie Tysiąca Życzeń, tak jak Henry jest Sercem Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego. Z tego powodu zostaje porwana przez Felixa i zabrana do Nibylandii. Tam Elyon odkrywa swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie, i postanawia pomóc Panowi w zdobyciu tego, co potrzebuje. W zamian za to ma on pomóc ocalić jej krainę, która powoli umiera.
1. Początek baśni

**Rozdział pierwszy: Początek baśni**

* * *

_Młody chłopiec o delikatnych, niemalże anielskich rysach twarzy stał przed ogromną, złotą klepsydrą. Zielono-złoty piasek przesypywał się powoli z wyższej części do niższej, nieodwracalnie odmierzając czas do końca panowania chłopca w tym nowym, magicznym świecie._

_- Co to za miejsce? Nie pamiętam go z moich snów. – spytał się chłopiec unoszącego się nad nim Cienia._

_- To dlatego, bo to miejsce wtedy nie istniało. – odpowiedział Cień swoim głębokim, niskim głosem. – Powstało ono wtedy, gdy postanowiłeś tu zostać na stałe._

_- Ogromna czaszka. – Nastolatek powiódł spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu po jaskini. – Jest niesamowite. – Jego wzrok padł na ową klepsydrę. – A do czego służy ta klepsydra? – spytał się chłopiec, podchodząc bliżej klepsydry._

_- Jest symbolem magii, która napędza twoją młodość. – Cień przesunął się w lewą stronę, sam również przenosząc spojrzenie swoich świecących, białych oczu na ogromny przedmiot. – Magii, która pozwala ci tu zostać. Magii, która pozwala ci pozostać młodym._

_Chłopiec spojrzał się szybko na Cienia, nim jego jasne oczy nie powróciły do klepsydry._

_- Co się stanie, kiedy piasek skończy się przesypywać? – spytał się chłopiec._

_- Twoja młodość zostanie ci odebrana. – Nastolatek odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę uformowanej z czarnego dymu istoty, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. – Gdy to się stanie… umrzesz._

_- Ale… ale sądziłem, że pozostanę wiecznie młody. – Chłopiec ruszył w stronę Cienia._

_- Nibylandia jest miejscem, które dzieci odwiedzają podczas swoich snów. – odpowiedział mu Cień, przenosząc się w powietrzu tuż nad chłopcem, i podążając za każdym jego krokiem. – To nie jest miejsce, w którym mogą one żyć. Ty jako pierwszy postanowiłeś spróbować i zostać tutaj. Robiąc to, złamałeś zasady panujące w tej krainie._

_- Każda zasada może zostać złamana. – Chłopiec był nienaturalnie spokojny. Wydawał się być pewien tego, co mówi; mimo iż właśnie powiedziano mu, że z powodu podjętej przez niego decyzji prędzej czy później pożegna się z tym światem na zawsze. – Zwłaszcza tutaj! Stworzyłem to miejsce nie myśląc nawet o nim. – Chłopiec ponownie skierował się ku klepsydrze. – Musi być jakieś wyjście._

_- Możliwe… – odparł Cień, lewitując tuż za chłopcem._

_- Odnajdę to. Odnajdę to wyjście. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Wierzę w to._

* * *

Poderwałam się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, oddychając ciężko. Głowa bolała mnie niesamowicie, zwiastując następną wizję.

Ujęłam się mocno dłońmi za obie strony głowy, zamykając szczelnie powieki. W chwilę później następna wizja nadeszła.

* * *

_- Serce Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego? – Blondwłosy, wysoki chłopak, fizycznie niewiele starszy od zielonookiego chłopca przyglądał się mu sceptycznie. – Kolejne?_

_- Tym razem to jest to właściwe. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsłaniając zęby. – Tyle lat spędziłem na poszukiwaniu małego __Henry'ego__, że w ogóle nie zwróciłem uwagi na inne światy. Ale… tak, Felix, jest jeszcze jedno Serce. Silniejsze od tego, które posiada Henry. – Młodzieniec nazwany Felixem nadal zdawał się nie być przekonany. – Musisz je dla mnie zdobyć, Felix. Wyruszysz natychmiast._

_- Gdzie mam się udać? – spytał się Felix. Pomimo tego, że nadal nie wierzył w istnienie drugiego Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego, wciąż ufał temu nastolatkowi._

_Chłopiec uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, po czym wzniósł oczy w górę, ku rozgwieżdżonemu niebu._

_- Kraina Tysiąca Życzeń. – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili chłopiec. – Tam ona jest._

* * *

Wizja skończyła się równie gwałtownie, jak zaczęła, pozostawiając mnie samą, oddychającą ciężko i spazmatycznie.

Ten chłopiec, ten… Pan, czy jakkolwiek by się nie nazywał… wiedział o drugim Sercu. Wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, a także kto je posiada.

Wreszcie się o mnie dowiedział.

Teraz nie miałam już innego wyjścia. Tym razem rodzice nie mogli mnie już powstrzymać. Nie mogłam przecież zginąć na marne; moim przeznaczeniem było bowiem ocalenie własnej krainy, a nie nadaremne poświęcenie się za jakieś nieznanego mi chłopca, którego opętała żądza posiadania nieskończonej mocy.

- Elyon! – odwróciłam się w tej samej chwili, w której do sypialni wtargnął mój ojciec wraz z mamą drepczącą mu po piętach. – Elyon… Wyrocznia… on powiedział…

- Wiem już o wszystkim, ojcze. – podeszłam do swoich rodziców i ujęłam ich dłonie w swoje. – Jeden z ludzi tego chłopca wyruszył na poszukiwania. Sądzę, że niedługo się tu zjawi.

- To był tylko nastoletni chłopiec, Rowan. – zauważyła mama, otaczając się ramionami. Była nienaturalnie blada, a jej orzechowe oczy były szeroko otwarte. – Zwykły nastolatek, fizycznie będący w wieku naszej córki, może rok starszy. Naprawdę sądzisz, że dałby radę dostać się do pałacu i ją porwać? Przy tych wszystkich strażnikach?

- Nasz świat powoli umiera, Alexio. – odparł mój ojciec. Przez cały ten czas milczałam, przyglądając się tylko im obojgu. – Nasza magia nie działa już tak jak kiedyś. Wkrótce zaczniemy się starzeć. – Tata wciągnął głośno powietrze przez usta, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi. – Tylko Elyon może nas teraz ocalić. Jeśli ten chłopiec z Nibylandii ją dostanie, z pewnością ją zabije. Tylko w ten sposób będzie mógł otrzymać Serce Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego.

- Ale przecież jest jeszcze jedno serce! – żachnęła się mama, unosząc ręce ku górze. Na chwilę obecną była ona bliska paniki. – Wyrocznia sam nam to powiedział. W Krainie Bez Magii jest chłopiec, który również posiada Serce. Mało tego, ten demon z Nibylandii już go ma! – Mama odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po mojej komnacie w tę i z powrotem. – Na co mu są potrzebne dwa Serca?

- Nie wiem. – przyznał tata. Jego zielone oczy, tak podobne do moich własnych, były utkwione w mojej osobie. – Wiem tylko jedno. Elyon musi uciekać, i to natychmiast. Gdy ci Zagubieni Chłopcy przybędą tu, gwardziści zajmą się walką z nimi. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, aby któryś z nich złapał naszą córkę. – Nim mama zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, tata stał już naprzeciw mnie, trzymając mnie pewnie za ramiona. – Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Elyon. – tata był śmiertelnie poważny. Był niemalże tak samo blady jak mama, której prawa dłoń wędrowała teraz gdzieś po okolicach jej szyi, zaciskając co chwilę nerwowo palce. – Za chwilę gwardziści zajmą swoje pozycje, a ty musisz uciec z zamku. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, masz się stąd wydostać, rozumiesz? – przytaknęłam pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Na ustach taty pojawił się cień smutnego uśmiechu. – W każdej innej sytuacji sam stanąłbym do walki z tymi chłopcami, ale sama wiesz o tym, że nasze królestwo umiera. – Kolejne skinienie głową. Wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze. Nie od parady od maleńkości uczono mnie magii do tego, abym w przyszłości ocaliła swój świat przed zagładą. – Jeśli któryś z nich stanie ci na drodze, masz się nie wahać i się bronić. Wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz przemocy. – dodał tata, głaszcząc mój policzek. – Wiem, jak bardzo czyste i niewinne jest twoje serce. Ale w tej chwili twoje przetrwanie jest najważniejsze. Jeśli trafisz na któregoś z Zagubionych Chłopców i nie będziesz miała innego wyjścia… użyj wtedy swoich mocy, aby go pokonać. – Słowo „zabić" nie mogło jakoś przejść przez gardło mojego ojca. On również brzydził się przemocą, a wojen nie toczył od wieków. Całe jego panowanie polegało na tym, że zawierał kolejne sojusze z sąsiadującymi krainami, byleby tylko uniknąć z nimi ewentualnych wojen.

- Dobrze, ojcze. – odpowiedziałam po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo. – Zrobię, jak mówisz. – Tata przytaknął, odwzajemniając mój uśmiech. Mama wciąż stała w miejscu, przyglądając mi się szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tuż za nią stał mały, podręczny bagaż, przygotowany przeze mnie już lata temu, gdy tylko jasnym stało się, że któregoś dnia Pan przybędzie po mnie.

Wzięłam ów bagaż ze sobą. Stanęłam w progu komnaty, gotowa do ucieczki, do jakiej szykowałam się już co najmniej dwadzieścia ostatnich lat.

Jedyne, co zostało mi do zrobienia, to pożegnać się ze swoimi rodzicami.

- Jeszcze się spotkamy. – zapewniła mnie mama, mając łzy w oczach. Uściskała mnie mocno, z trudem panując nad łkaniem i drżeniem ciała. – Gdy to wszystko się skończy odnajdziemy cię. Przysięgam na własne życie.

Tata nie powiedział nic. Uśmiechnął się tylko do mnie słabo, również z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu. Jego również wyściskałam, sama będąc na granicy płaczu i kompletnej rozpaczy.

To oczywiste, że mogłam uciec już lata temu i zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Przyszłość mojej krainy zależała jednak od tego, czy zdołam uciec przed Panem. Nie mogłam zatem jej opuścić zbyt wcześnie – ryzyko tego, że beze mnie Kraina Tysiąca Życzeń zginie było zbyt duże.

Ruszyłam zatem głównym korytarzem, po drodze mijając gotujących się do walki gwardzistów. Co niektórzy życzyli mi powodzenia. Inni salutowali mi, gdy przechodziłam obok nich, lub kłaniali się nisko.

Już wkrótce miałam opuścić tę krainę i rozpocząć własną tułaczkę po innych królestwach i światach. A to wszystko dlatego, bo jeden chłopiec zapragnął być panem i władcą krainy snów, w której żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien przebywać na stałe.

Byłam już blisko jednego z tajnych przejść. To nim właśnie miałam uciec z zamku, gdy Zagubieni Chłopcy zaatakują – a według wizji moich i Wyroczni, miało mieć to miejsce już wkrótce.

Uchyliłam kamienne drzwi, przyglądając się z niepokojem mrocznemu korytarzowi. Miałam co prawda magię, więc mogłam sobie spokojnie oświetlić drogę wyjścia. Ten korytarz przyprawiał mnie jednak o zimne dreszcze. Patrząc się na niego czułam się tak, jakby zaraz miał wyskoczyć stamtąd jakiś potwór. Albo jeden z ludzi Pana, kryjący się w tych ciemnościach.

Nagle rozbrzmiał dzwon na najwyższej wieży zamkowej. Podniosłam szybko głowę w górę, otwierając szeroko oczy.

_Zaczęło się. Zagubieni Chłopcy przybyli._

Nie zamierzałam już dalej czekać. Jeśli będę zwlekała, jeden z Chłopców Pana dotrze tutaj i zobaczy, którędy uciekam. Musiałam zatem ruszać już teraz.

Wzięłam jeden głęboki wdech, po czym weszłam do mrocznego korytarza. Zatrzasnęłam za sobą kamienne drzwi, blokując przy tym drogę wyjścia.

Potem kolejny wdech, i jeszcze jeden. Przymknęłam na chwilę powieki, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń i skupiając się na rozproszeniu tej ciemności. Gdy otworzyłam z powrotem oczy, moja dłoń emitowała jasne, pewne światło, wskazujące mi drogę wyjścia.

Gdzieś w tyle rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki walki. Przełknęłam próbujący przejąć nade mną kontrolę strach i wzięłam kilka kroków do przodu, kierując się wąskim korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z zamku.

_Teraz albo nigdy_, pomyślałam, skręcając w prawo przy pierwszym rozwidleniu. _Od ciebie zależy przyszłość całej tej krainy, Elyon. Nie możesz pozwolić na to, aby ktoś tak zły i zepsuty jak Pan przejął twoją magię, dzięki której masz ocalić swój świat._

* * *

**Tak jak obiecywałam, razem z sześcioma rozdziałami publikowanych już opowiadań, wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: tego (_The Heart of the Truest Believer_) oraz fanfika na temat filmu _Tajemnica __Powdera_ (_Black Swan_).**

**Zwiastun do opowiadania dostępny jest na mojej stronie YouTube. Dodatkowo zainteresowanym polecam udanie się na mój profil na tej stronie. W opisie znajduje się bowiem link do zdjęcia mapy Krainy Tysiąca Życzeń, z której pochodzi główna bohaterka, i która w przyszłości odegra ważną rolę w opowiadaniu. Mapę tę stworzyłam na podstawie istniejącej, pustej mapki, którą znalazłam na Internecie. Podzieliłam ją na królestwa/księstwa oraz umieściłam w odpowiednich miejscach miasta i rzeki oraz nazwy krain. Jeśli w przyszłości w Krainie Tysiąca Życzeń pojawi się coś istotnego (jakieś miejsce, kraina, itp.), to zaktualizuję mapkę na potrzeby opowiadania. Ale jak na razie sądzę, że mapa jest kompletna :)**


	2. Prawa ręka demona

**Rozdział drugi: Prawa ręka demona**

* * *

_Jestem już tak blisko wyjścia._

Dźwięki walki nie ustawały. Słyszałam je dookoła siebie – obok mnie, nade mną… chwilami wydawało mi się, że walka toczy się nawet pode mną, co było zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Gwardziści królewscy dzielnie dawali sobie radę z Zagubionymi Chłopcami Pana, dając mi czas na ucieczkę z zamku.

W końcu, po dobrych dwudziestu minutach błąkania się po korytarzach, dotarłam do wyjścia z tunelu. Blokowała mi je duża, mosiężna krata. Wiedziałam już jednak, co z nią muszę zrobić.

Do tej kraty nie było żadnego klucza. Otworzyć ją mogła tylko magia – magia Serca Najprawdziwszego Wierzącego, dokładniej ujmując. Ten jeden tunel, którym właśnie uciekałam, zbudowany został w celu ochrony tylko i wyłącznie takich osób jak ja. I tylko magia takich jak ja mogła tutaj zadziałać.

Ujęłam kratę oburącz, po czym posłałam w metal snopy jasnożółtego światła. Krata zadrżała przez chwilę, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknęła.

Przeszłam przez otwór na zewnątrz, wydostając się na pobliską plażę. Gdy tylko wyszłam na zewnątrz, krata pojawiła się z powrotem, blokując przejście każdemu, kto zdecyduje się za mną ruszyć w pościg.

Teraz pozostało mi tylko dostać się do przygotowanej w pobliskiej jaskini łodzi. Za pomocą magii wzniosę się dzięki niej w powietrze i odlecę do najbliżej położonej krainy. A stamtąd już tylko metaforyczny rzut beretem dzielił mnie od przejścia do następnego wymiaru.

Ruszyłam zatem pospiesznie w stronę jaskiń, chcąc się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść. Byłam już prawie przy skałach, gdy nagle drogę zastąpił mi jakiś chłopiec.

Momentalnie zamarłam, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Z opuszków moich palców wystrzeliły długie języki ognia, przed którymi chłopiec ledwie zdołał się uchylić.

- Kim jesteś? – zawołałam, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia, aby przyjrzeć się nieco uważniej nastolatkowi, jaki zagrodził mi drogę.

Z pewnością był młodszy ode mnie o jakieś dwa, może nawet trzy lata. Był minimalnie ode mnie niższy. Był też szczupły i raczej wątły, o ciemnych włosach, bladej, piegowatej cerze oraz dużych, jasnobłękitnych oczach. Był ubrany tak, jak większość Zagubionych Chłopców Pana z moich wizji – w ubrania zszyte byle jak z kawałków innych ubrań.

- Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy! – zawołał chłopiec, zasłaniając się desperacko rękoma. – Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy Felixa! Kazał mi tu czekać, w razie gdyby księżniczka spróbowała ucieczki jakimś tajnym wyjściem. – nie zamierzałam się nawet wdawać w dysputy z tym nastolatkiem. Miałam teraz o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Zejdź mi z drogi, a oszczędzę twoje życie. – zagroziłam, powiększając płomienie błądzące po mojej dłoni.

Chłopiec spojrzał się na mnie z przestrachem. Po chwili jednak jego oczy powiększyły się dwukrotnie, gdy zapewne zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia.

- To… to ty jesteś tą księżniczką? – nie odpowiedziałam na to pytanie. Patrzyłam się tylko hardo na chłopca, udając twardą, mimo iż w środku cała drżałam ze strachu.

- Zabierz się stąd. – ostrzegłam. Chłopiec jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Felix kazał mi się zatrzymać, jeśli tylko cię spotkam! – zawołał chłopiec, robiąc krok w tył, gdy posłałam trochę płomieni w jego stronę.

- No to będziesz musiał przekazać temu waszemu Felixowi, że nie mogłeś dać sobie ze mną rady. – odparłam. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka posłałam chłopca daleko w tył, na skalne nadbrzeże. Chłopiec upadł na nie plecami, tracąc przytomność.

Nie sprawiło mi to najmniejszej przyjemności. Nie miałam jednak innego wyjścia – albo on, albo ja. A ja miałam misję do wykonania.

Wznowiłam swój szybki marsz ku jaskiniom. Dostałam się do nich już bez większych przeszkód. Najwidoczniej ten cały Felix nie docenił mnie, i posłał na nadbrzeże tylko jednego Zagubionego Chłopca.

Miałam zatem szansę ucieczki. Musiałam tylko wzbić się tym statkiem ponad wody morza, z dala od zasięgu Chłopców. Potem mogli mnie sobie dalej ścigać; w sąsiednim księstwie czekali już na mnie najemnicy zwerbowani przez doradcę mojego ojca, mający za zadanie chronić mnie w dalszej części podróży.

Wrzuciłam swój tobołek na pokład łodzi, po czym weszłam na nią pospiesznie. Odwiązałam ją od molo, do którego była przywiązana, a następnie skierowałam się do steru.

I tam właśnie zamarłam w bezruchu, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Naprzeciwko mnie stał nastolatek z moich wizji – Felix, lojalny Zagubiony Chłopiec Pana. To jemu ten mały demon wyznaczył za zadanie odnaleźć mnie i przywlec do Nibylandii.

- Witam, księżniczko. – powiedział Felix, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Gdy tylko zrobił krok w moją stronę, ja instynktownie zrobiłam taki sam krok w tył. – Och, nie musisz się mnie bać, księżniczko. Nic ci nie zrobię.

- Ta, akurat. – odparłam z przekąsem, mimo iż wcale nie było mi do śmiechu. Moja prawa ręka już teraz emitowała słabe płomienie. Byłam gotowa zaatakować tego chłopaka, jeśli tylko za bardzo się do mnie zbliży. – Nic mi nie zrobisz poza tym, że zaciągniesz mnie siłą do tyrana, który wyrwie mi serce z piersi, byleby tylko stać się w pełni nieśmiertelnym.

- A więc wiesz? – Felix wydawał się być zaskoczony tym, że znam swoją przyszłość. – Jak?

- Uroki i przekleństwa posiadania daru jasnowidzenia. – odpowiedziałam, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Co, twój lider nie powiedział ci, że mam nadprzyrodzone zdolności? – Zaciśnięta szczęka blondyna odpowiedziała za niego.

_Mogę to wykorzystać przeciwko Panowi_, pomyślałam gorączkowo, na poczekaniu wymyślając nowy plan._ Może jeśli spróbuję nim zmanipulować, to nie zabierze mnie do Nibylandii._

- Wiesz… – zaczęłam, nadając swojemu głosowi nieco łagodniejszy ton. – Jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na nieśmiertelności, to możesz zawsze zamieszkać tutaj. – Felix przekręcił nieznacznie głowę w bok, przyglądając mi się z uwagą.

- Ta kraina umiera. – powiedział po chwili Felix, rzucając mi ironiczny uśmiech. – Jakim cudem mógłbym tutaj otrzymać dar nieśmiertelności?

- Wystarczy, że pomożesz mi ją ocalić. – odpowiedziałam natychmiast, w duchu radując się jak małe dziecko. Moje działania chyba zaczęły przynosić jakiś skutek. Może jednak uda mi się zmanipulować tym chłopakiem. – Jeśli nie opuszczę tej krainy, będę mogła ją ocalić. A jeśli pomożesz mi w tym, to dam ci możliwość zamieszkania tu na stałe. – wzięłam głęboki wdech, nie spuszczając wzroku z wysokiego nastolatka stojącego przede mną. – Zgadniesz, ile mam lat? – Mały uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Felixa, gdy tylko wypowiedziałam te słowa.

- A myślałem, że kobiety nie lubią mówić o swoim wieku. – rzuciłam mu tylko krzywe spojrzenie, prychając z niesmakiem.

- Tylko te, które żyją mniej niż sto lat. – odparłam. – To jak? Ile mogę mieć lat? – Felix zrobił krok wprzód. Tym razem nie cofnęłam się; nie chciałam pokazać przez to, że się go boję.

- Mogę? – Felix wskazał na miejsce tuż przede mną. Szybko domyśliłam się, że blondyn pytał się w ten sposób, czy może podejść bliżej.

Gestem dłoni i wzruszeniem ramion zachęciłam go, aby podszedł bliżej. Byłam gotowa w razie czego ogłuszyć go magią, jeśli czegoś spróbuje.

Felix stanął tymczasem naprzeciw mnie, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. Wykorzystałam ten czas na to, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się prawej ręce Pana.

Felix był wysoki – o wiele wyższy ode mnie. Był dokładnie wzrostu mojego ojca, ale nieco od niego szczuplejszy i wątlejszy. Miał długie do karku potargane blond włosy, miejscami przechodzące w ciemny blond. Z lewej strony miał przyczepione do włosów kilka długich piórek. Twarz miał pociągłą i szczupłą, o wydatnych kościach policzkowych i prostym, dość wydatnym nosie. Dolna warga jego wykrzywionych tej chwili w małym uśmiechu ust była nieco szersza od górnej, a dość duże, niebiesko-szare oczy utkwione były w mojej osobie. Pomiędzy jego brwiami zaczynała się długa, jasnoróżowa blizna, biegnąca w dół po prawej stronie nosa aż do dolnej części prawego policzka.

Nie był jednak brzydki – nie, w żadnym wypadku. W pierwszej chwili można było tak pomyśleć. Gdy jednak przyjrzało się mu uważniej zauważało się, że te wszystkie małe mankamenty jego urody nadawały mu „to coś", co przyciągało.

- Czterysta? – Głos Felixa skutecznie wybudził mnie z letargu. Momentalnie zaczęłam przeklinać się, że dałam się tak łatwo rozproszyć.

- Strzelaj dalej. – odparłam, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Przyglądając się mu doszłam do wniosku, że jeśli uda mi się go przekonać do współpracy, jak nic zyskam sensownego sojusznika. Felix z pewnością wyglądał na kogoś, kto byłby w stanie obronić cię przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem. A z dwojga złego wolałabym już kogoś takiego jak on niż bandę najemników, których nigdy na oczy nie widziałam. I nie zmieniał tego nawet fakt, ze doradcy mojego ojca ufałam bezgranicznie. Najemnik to był jednak najemnik – za odpowiednie pieniądze gotów byłby cię zdradzić.

_Czy ja właśnie myślę o tym, aby nawiązać sojusz z potencjalnym wrogiem?_ Tak… chyba właśnie to robiłam.

Oj, Elyon… chyba zbyt długo byłaś zamknięta w zamku. Teraz niemal każdego chłopaka będziesz traktowała jak potencjalnego kandydata na męża.

- No nie mów, że ponad sześćset. – Felix uśmiechnął się kpiąco, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, że mogę być tak „stara".

- Jesteś blisko. – Po moich słowach Felix uniósł wysoko brwi, przyglądając mi się z rozbawieniem.

- Ponad sześćset? – przytaknęłam pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Ponad sześćset pięćdziesiąt? – Kolejne przytaknięcie. – Sześćset… siedemdziesiąt? – Pokręcenie głową. – Za dużo. – Przytaknięcie. Na moich ustach majaczył teraz mały, triumfalny uśmiech. Ta zabawa w zgadywanie wieku była całkiem niezła. Przynajmniej odwlekałam nieuniknione starcie z Felixem. I kto wie, może dzięki tej wymianie zdań chłopak zacznie mieć wątpliwości co do tego, abym była złożona w ofierze przez Pana. – Tylko nie mów, że sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć. – Po tych słowach oboje uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, wyraźnie rozbawieni.

- Prawie. – odpowiedziałam. Felix po raz kolejny uniósł wysoko brwi. Teraz jednak do tego na jego ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech.

- Będę strzelał… sześćset sześćdziesiąt dwa?

- No patrz… zgadłeś. – powiedziałam. Moja prawa dłoń była schowana za plecami. Nadszedł koniec zgadywanek, a co za tym szło, Felix mógł teraz wykorzystać tą bliskość do tego, aby mnie zaatakować. Dlatego też w prawej dłoni trzymałam małą kulę ognia, gotową do rzucenia w napastnika.

- Jesteś starsza od Pana. – zauważył Felix. Uśmiech na jego ustach zmalał nieznacznie, gdy nastolatek zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – Niewiele, ale… tak, jesteś starsza. Pan ma dokładnie sześćset pięćdziesiąt lat.

- I nie będąc mieszkańcem naszej krainy nie potrzebuje jeszcze balkonika? Imponujące. – zażartowałam, próbując rozładować tworzące się napięcie. – Nazywasz się Felix, prawda? – spytałam się nagle. Zaskoczyłam tym chłopaka, który przestał się głupkowato uśmiechać.

- Skąd znasz moje imię? – spytał się Felix. W tej chwili spojrzałam się na niego z pobłażaniem.

- Serio? Jeszcze nie zgadłeś? – Felix nadal wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Najwyraźniej nie kojarzył chyba zbyt szybko faktów. – Jasnowidzenie. Wizje. Wiadomości w nich się ukazujące. – _No, w końcu_, pomyślałam, gdy mina Felixa w końcu zaczęła wyrażać zrozumienie. – On naprawdę wam nic nie mówi. – mruknęłam, skanując Felixa uważnym spojrzeniem. – Naprawdę, aż dziwię się, że jeszcze mu ufacie.

- Pan nigdy nie zawodzi. – powiedział nagle Felix. Momentalnie cofnęłam się o dwa kroki, blednąc.

A jednak cholera jedna wciąż stała po jego stronie. Niech to szlag jasny trafi. A już sądziłam, że zaczął się do mnie przekonywać.

- Pan nigdy też nie mówi prawdy. – odparowałam, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok w tył. – Może i nigdy nie poznałam go osobiście, ale wystarczą mi same wizje na jego temat i już wiem, z kim mam do czynienia. – Felix tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Pan ostrzegał mnie, że możesz spróbować mną zmanipulować. – powiedział Felix, okrążając mnie powoli, niczym drapieżnik swoją ofiarę. – Mówił, że brzydzisz się przemocą, i że prawie na pewno mnie nie zaatakujesz. – Felix zaśmiał się cicho, ukazując szereg białych, równych zębów. – Wiedziałem, że mówi prawdę. Pan nigdy się nie myli. – Felix wyjął nagle coś zza paska, trzymając to przez cały czas w dłoni.

Zbyt późno zorientowałam się, że na nic zda się moja magia.

Najzwyczajniej na świecie miałam przerąbane.

Ciemnoniebieski proszek został rozpylony wokół mojej twarzy. Mogłam tylko stać bezradnie, nim ów proszek nie omamił mojego umysłu i nie spowodował, że nagle straciłam grunt pod nogami.

_Niech to szlag_, pomyślałam, tracąc przytomność. _Spośród wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogły być… musiał użyć sproszkowanych płatków Kwiatu Nocy Letniej._


	3. Kraina Wiecznej Nocy

**Rozdział trzeci: Kraina Wiecznej Nocy**

* * *

_Oj, bogowie… moja głowa…_

Chyba migrena mniej boli – dosłownie. Gdy tylko się ocknęłam, pojawił się ból głowy, tak silny, że aż złapałam się za obie strony czaszki, wykrzywiając się niemiłosiernie.

Takie były niestety skutki użycia na kimś mocy Kwiatu Nocy Letniej. Ból głowy, jaki pojawiał się po przebudzeniu z letargu spowodowanym esencją kwiatu sprawiał, że człowiek momentalnie pragnął stracić przytomność jeszcze raz – byleby tylko nie czuć już tego przenikliwego, niewyobrażalnego bólu.

- Bardzo boli? – rozległ się głos tuż za mną.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia… – mruknęłam, nim nie zdałam sobie sprawy, co właśnie miało miejsce.

W jednej sekundzie poderwałam się na równe nogi, jednocześnie się cofając. W efekcie o mały włos nie upadłam, gdy ból głowy wzmógł się dwukrotnie. W ostatniej chwili jednak ktoś podtrzymał mnie w pozycji stojącej, łapiąc mnie za ramiona i trzymając mnie pewnie w miejscu.

Ja tymczasem otworzyłam szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w osobę stojącą przede mną.

- Pan. – wyszeptałam, zamierając w miejscu. Szelmowski uśmieszek na twarzy nastoletniego lidera Nibylandii powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tylko wypowiedziałam jego imię.

- A więc to prawda. – powiedział Pan, powoli podchodząc do mnie. Spróbowałam wyrwać się osobie, która mnie przytrzymywała, ale bezskutecznie; uścisk tej osoby był zbyt silny. Równie dobrze mogłabym próbować wyrwać się posągowi. Efekt byłby jednakowy. – Widziałaś mnie w jednej ze swoich wizji, prawda?

- A żeby to tylko w jednej. – syknęłam, ponownie próbując się wyrwać. I znów poległam na całej linii.

Pan roześmiał się, wyraźnie zadowolony.

- Doskonale. – powiedział, okrążając mnie powoli. – Po prostu doskonale. To wszystko ułatwia.

- A nie utrudnia? – odparowałam, mrużąc swoje zielone oczy. – Wiem, co chcesz mi zrobić. A więc raczej nie dostaniesz ode mnie mojego serca; a przynajmniej nie po dobroci. – Pan roześmiał się tylko po raz kolejny.

- A kto powiedział, że chcę twoje serce? – zmarszczyłam brwi, zdezorientowana. – Mam już Serce, którego użyję do tego, aby stać się w pełni nieśmiertelnym. Ciebie potrzebuję do czegoś innego. – Pan nagle zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Instynktownie cofnęłam się, wpadając na klatkę piersiową osoby, która mnie trzymała. Na tym etapie praktycznie wtulałam się w tę osobę, mimo iż nawet nie wiedziałam, kim ona jest.

- Czyli czego? – Mój głos był teraz praktycznie szeptem. Mogłam tylko przenosić spojrzenie w dół lub na twarz Pana; nigdzie indziej.

Mały, triumfalny uśmiech pojawił się na pełnych ustach Pana, gdy ten wykorzystał długą chwilę milczenia, aby przyjrzeć się mi dokładnie, skanując mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami od stóp do głów.

- Widzisz przyszłość. Czy to nie oczywiste? – Pan wzniósł ręce ku górze, poszerzając swój triumfalny uśmiech i cofając się przy tym nieznacznie. Mimowolnie odetchnęłam z ulgą, nie musząc już mieć tego szalonego, małego demona kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy. – Mam wrogów; wielu wrogów. Chcę, abyś pomogła mi w ochronie tej krainy. W ochronie _mojej_ osoby. – uniosłam nieznacznie jedną z brwi.

Czy Pan właśnie prosił mnie o pomoc? _On_? Chłopiec, który rzekomo nie potrzebował _nikogo_?

No… to był dopiero cyrk jakich mało.

- Zgoda. – odpowiedziałam po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. Brwi Pana uniosły się wysoko. Był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się zapewne takiej odpowiedzi.

- Zgoda? – Pan powtórzył to słowo, przymrużając nieznacznie oczy. – Naprawdę się na to godzisz?

- Nie chcesz wyrwać mi serca. – odparłam, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. – Nie chcesz mnie zabić. Chcesz tylko, abym przewidywała, kiedy zaatakuje jakiś wróg. To chyba nie jest aż taki zły los. – Triumfalny uśmiech powrócił na usta Petera. – Ale mam jeden warunek. – I bum; uśmiech zniknął.

- Jaki? – spytał się Pan, cedząc to słowo przez zęby.

Teraz to ja się uśmiechnęłam.

_Dwoje może grać w tę grę, Peterze Panie._

- Moja kraina umiera. – zaczęłam nerwowym tonem głosu. Pan przez cały ten czas przysłuchiwał mi się z uwagą. – Zabierając mnie tu skazałeś ich na pewną śmierć. Jeśli zatem chcesz mnie tu trzymać… musisz mi najpierw pomóc przywrócić tam magię. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. – dodałam, gdy Pan już otwierał usta, żeby się sprzeciwić.

- Później. – odparł po chwili Pan, wciąż wyglądając na niezadowolonego. – Po rytuale.

- Przed. – nie ustępowałam. – Ty masz jeszcze trochę czasu. Moja kraina natomiast jedzie już na ostatnich zasobach. Gdy się wyczerpią, zapadnie wieczna ciemność.

- Taka jak tutaj. – zauważył nagle Pan. Po jego słowach powiodłam spojrzeniem po okolicy.

Pan nie kłamał. Ciemność, jaka nas oblegała, nie pochodziła z naturalnej nocy. To była ciemność umierającej magii.

- Nie zajmie ci to dużo czasu. – przekonywałam go dalej mimo to. – Musimy tylko dostać się do Serca Krainy. Wystarczy, że go dotknę i odprawię krótki rytuał, i będzie po sprawie.

- Skoro to taka łatwa sprawa… dlaczego nie zrobiłaś tego wcześniej? – zakpił Pan, przyglądając mi się z rozbawieniem.

Prychnęłam cicho, patrząc się na niego spod byka. Swoim zachowaniem rozbawiłam go tylko jeszcze bardziej.

- Byłam zbyt zajęta planowaniem ucieczki przed tobą. – odpowiedziałam po dłuższej chwili. Po jego minie poznałam, że nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. – Do tego ten nagły zanik magii miał miejsce zaledwie dwa lata temu. A sny o tobie miałam już dużo, dużo wcześniej.

- Och, tak? – Znajomy, irytujący uśmieszek powrócił. – No… muszę zajmować zatem specjalne miejsce w twoim małym serduszku, skoro śniłaś o mnie tak często.

- Nie śniłam o tobie z własnej woli. – syknęłam, wyrywając się nagle w uścisku nieznajomego. Miałam tej sytuacji powoli dosyć. Chciałam, żeby Pan już się zgodził, a ten siłacz za mną w końcu mnie puścił.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Wzrok Pana powędrował gdzieś nade mnie. – Felix… puść ją. – Uścisk na moich ramionach nagle zelżał, a ja znów o mało nie upadłam na ziemię. Tym razem złapałam jednak równowagę, nim grawitacja nie zrobiła swojego.

Dopiero wtedy odwróciłam się z nienawidzącym wzrokiem w stronę stojącego za mną blondyna. Jego niebiesko-szare oczy utkwione były we mnie przez jakiś czas, nim w końcu Felix nie przeniósł ich na Pana.

Milczałam, czekając na decyzję lidera Nibylandii. Ten zwlekał z podaniem jej, przyglądając mi się z małym uśmiechem malującym się na tych jego rubinowych, wydymanych teraz do przodu usteczkach.

_Gdybym nie była taką pacyfistką, to już dawno nie uśmiechałbyś się tak głupkowato,_ pomyślałam, odwzajemniając jego szelmowski uśmieszek swoim ironicznym.

- Więc? – spytałam się w końcu, nie mogąc już znieść tej ciszy. – Co postanowiłeś? – Pan westchnął przeciągle, unosząc głowę wysoko w górę.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię, wyraźnie poirytowana.

_On sobie perfidnie ze mną gra. Cieszy się jak głupek, bo ma okazję mnie trochę powkurzać._

- Zgoda. – powiedział w końcu Pan. Teraz nadeszła moja kolej na uniesienie brwi wysoko w zaskoczeniu. – Ale biorę ze sobą kilku moich Chłopców, w razie gdybyś chciała czegoś spróbować. Ty, albo twoi rodzice.

- Jeśli przysięgniesz moim rodzicom, że włos mi z głowy przy tobie nie spadnie, to oddadzą ci nawet połowę królestwa na nową Nibylandię. – odparłam nieco znużonym tonem głosu. – Jestem ich jedynym dzieckiem i dziedzicem ich tronu. Zrobią dla mnie wszystko.

- Miło mi to wiedzieć. – powiedział Pan, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- To żadna tajemnica. – odpowiedziałam z przekąsem, mrużąc oczy z poirytowania. – Wystarczy, że stracili już jedno dziecko. Utraty drugiego z pewnością by nie przeżyli.

- Miałaś rodzeństwo? – Pan zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. – Nie słyszałem o tym.

- Bo rzadko się o tym mówi. – odparłam. – Miałam młodszego brata. Został porwany niecały rok po swoich narodzinach przez jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika. Nigdy go nie odnaleziono.

- Przykro mi. – Jakoś nie uwierzyłam w jego słowa.

- Daruj sobie. – odszczeknęłam się, robiąc krok w bok; byleby tylko oddalić się od „psa stróżującego" Pana, jaki czaił się wciąż zaraz za moimi plecami. – Wystarczy mi świadomość przepowiedni Wyroczni, że bez mojego brata mogę nie dać rady uzdrowić serca krainy. Dlatego proszę ciebie o pomoc. – dodałam, patrząc się prosto w oczy Pana. – Jesteś wystarczająco silny, nawet jak na osobę jadącą na resztkach magii Nibylandii. Potrzebuję tylko odrobiny twojej mocy.

- A po co? – dociekał Pan.

- Aby nie umrzeć podczas uzdrawiania serca. – odpowiedziałam natychmiast. Udało się. Ten przemądrzały uśmieszek momentalnie zniknął z jego ust. – Chcesz mnie żywą. Wesprzyj mnie zatem odrobiną swojej mocy, a przysięgam ci na wszelkie świętości, że wrócę z tobą do Nibylandii. Powstrzymam nawet strażników swoich rodziców, jeśli będą się upierać przy odbiciu mnie wam.

Spojrzenie Pana podpowiedziało mi, że nastolatek podjął już ostateczną decyzję.

_A zatem wracam tam, skąd zostałam porwana_, pomyślałam, nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na moich ustach. _Teraz tylko muszę modlić się, aby rytuał zadziałał. I aby Pan faktycznie potrzebował mnie tylko do przewidywania mu przyszłości._


End file.
